


A Rose By Any Other Name

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, M/M, and keith is so good with kids?, because that allurance date was sweet, but like making it klance would be better, do yourselves a favour and read it, guys this is seriously just good and pure and everything we deserve, inspired from s8, keith is a good boi and brings flowers for both lance's fam and lance himself, klance, like hes so fucking smooth wtf, like keith with lance's niece and nephew was way too much fun to write, specifically s8ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Shortly after Keith and Lance start dating, Lance invites his new boyfriend over to a family dinner night. It's a night filled with flowers, teasing, and firsts.A post s8 date inspired by the allurance date in s8ep1.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and on ever since s8 ended, and this is just something I needed to do for myself.
> 
> I still have mixed emotions about s8 [ _I was numb after watching the season. I stayed up until 8am watching it and then I went and wrote an exam at 9, which I can't say I regret_ ]. I didn't dislike it, but I didn't love it either, y'know? So, I kept coming back to this idea, and I was finally like "just fuckin' write it, you fool", so here it is!
> 
> You might notice that I never mention if Allura died, or if Lance has Altean marks. Tbh, I sort of never really thought about either as I was writing, so you can imagine it any way you want.
> 
> For now, enjoy this cute little thing!

# A Rose By Any Other Name

 

Why was this such a hard decision to make? Lance glared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to decide whether he wanted the sleeves of his cardigan pushed up his forearms, or left long. But, he’d apparently fiddled with them too much, since they were now wrinkled. Well, his decision was made for him, then. With a scowl, he carefully and evenly rolled his sleeves up towards his elbows, adjusting them until they were just perfect.

 

He let a long breath whistle out from between his lips while he twisted this way and that in front of the mirror. He was trying to decide if he looked okay or if he should scrap the entire outfit. He had to look _perfect._

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang downstairs, and Lance jumped. Holy crow, _that_ was the time?!

 

He was out of his door quick as a flash, bounding down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. But, his mother beat him to the door, and was opening it before Lance was even halfway down the stairs.

 

“Why, hello dear!” she exclaimed. “It’s so nice to see you again. You look so handsome! He looks wonderful, doesn’t he, Lance?”

 

Just as Lance finally hopped down the final step, his mother slid out of the way and revealed Keith waiting on the other side of the doorway.

 

As soon as Lance’s gaze met Keith’s, he nearly stumbled over his own feet as his tongue struggled to twist into actual words. Keith looked _so_ handsome that Lance wasn’t even sure what to do with himself.

 

His hair was hanging loose, similarly to how he used to wear it [not that Lance disliked the ponytail, quite the opposite], and he was dressed comfortably in a red long sleeved button-up shirt. His arms were hidden behind his back, presumably holding something, but Lance couldn’t even begin to guess at what.

 

“ _Ahem_ ,” his mother coughed suddenly, staring pointedly at her son when he still hadn’t answered her question. She didn’t look upset, it was more of a knowing look.

 

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, perhaps a little louder than he meant to. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but he couldn’t really be embarrassed; Keith had already witnessed every embarrassing thing that he could possibly do, and yet, he was still here, on his doorstep at his parents’ house because he’d asked. “You look very handsome.”

 

The small smile Keith gave at Lance’s words was practically blinding, and made Lance’s heart stutter in his chest. “Thanks,” Keith murmured, and finally pulled a hand out from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “These are for you, Mrs. McClain.” He offered them out to her with a kind smile.

 

“Oh! Why, thank you, dear. But _please,_ call me ‘mama’.” she gushed, and graciously accepted them, even going as far to press a kiss to his cheek. “These are exquisite!”

 

With a smile, Keith finally stepped through the threshold while Lance’s mother rushed off to go get them in water. When Keith’s gaze finally settled back on Lance, his other hand came out from behind his back, offering up a single red rose with a neat little blue ribbon tied on the stem.

 

Lance sucked in a breath, practically frozen for a moment while staring at the offered flower, before his mind caught up and he tentatively reached out to take it from his grasp. It was beautiful, probably the nicest flower he’d ever seen, and not just because his boyfriend-- _boyfriend_ \-- got it for him. It was big, positively blooming, and the most vibrant red Lance had ever seen [only maybe seconded by the blush on Keith’s cheeks when they confessed]. Following in his mother’s footsteps, he leaned forwards and pressed a lingering kiss to Keith’s cheek, whispering a soft “thank you” against his skin before leaning back on his heels.

 

Judging by the smile Keith gave him, that was the reaction he’d been hoping for.

 

“Well, c’mon in. Everyone’s so excited to see you.” he offered Keith his arm, waiting for him to take it, before leading him into the dining area.

 

As soon as they entered the room, Sylvio and Nadia came bounding at the pair, launching themselves at Keith with smiles and laughter. Keith, for his part, took it incredibly well, and knelt to their level so he could start a conversation with them.

 

With his boyfriend entertained for a moment, Lance stepped away to enter the kitchen for a small vase to put his flower into. Rachel’s eyes immediately narrowed in on the rose, and she gave him a knowing smirk, but he quickly shoved her away to reach into the cupboard.

 

“That boy of yours sure is sweet.” Mama commented as she inserted herself into his space. “Bringing us flowers. What a doll.”

 

“He _is_ pretty great.” Lance agreed with a smile, and turned back towards the dining room to watch Keith and Nadia engaged in a vibrant conversation, filled with arms waving and big smiles all around. Lance couldn’t keep the fond smile from his face even if he tried.

 

His mother’s hip bumped into his, pulling his gaze from his boyfriend back to her knowing smile. “He’s a keeper.” she whispered. Before Lance could even process that, she was stepping away and announcing that dinner was ready.

 

Everyone was ushered into the dining room, automatically taking their seats. Since getting a new dinner table, big enough to fit everyone, there were usually a few chairs set off to the side for any company they had over. Recently, he’d noticed his father put a new chair beside Lance’s and just, _left_ it there.

 

Nobody in this house was as subtle as they thought they were.

 

Mama had already swooped in and inserted Keith into his spot before Lance had the chance to, so he was already settled in like he knew the significance of the spot. Nadia was sitting directly across from Keith, talking animatedly to him even as her mother was piling food on her plate. Keith looked so at ease, talking to her like he’d known her since she was born, and it made Lance’s heart swell. And with Lance on Keith’s right, and Veronica on his left, he was surrounded by people he knew and cared for.

 

Conversation flowed easily around the table, everyone absorbed into their own little conversations, and Lance was content to sit back and watch his family interact with one another. The simple pastime of eating a meal with the people he loved wasn’t something he ever thought he’d get to experience again, back when they were still hurtling through space in the Castle of Lions. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

“So, Keith,” Mama said, pulling everyone’s attention to the man in question, “how is everything going with you?”

 

“Great, actually!” Keith gushed, putting his glass of wine down. “I mean, I’ve been pretty busy, and haven’t had much time here on Earth, but we’re hoping things will settle down soon. But, we’ve had great success distributing supplies to those in need. And with Sam’s advanced wormhole generator, travelling has been much easier.”

 

While Keith continued to share some stories about his travels, Lance reached out to put his hand gently on Keith’s thigh. Without any apparent thought or disrupt to his story, Keith’s hand left the tabletop and met Lance’s, tangling their fingers together as easily as breathing. It was just so natural, Lance couldn’t help but think with a smile.

 

Veronica’s eyes zeroed in on their linked hands, and smirked dangerously. “ _So_ ,” she began, in a voice that immediately made Lance suspicious, “ _that’s_ why you wouldn’t set Keith and I up back when you were still dating Allura.”

 

Laughter immediately started up around the table, and Lance ducked to hide his blushing cheeks. But he couldn’t help but focus on Keith’s laugh, loud and joyous and pure. It used to be a rarity to hear him laugh, but it came much more freely now, usually when Lance was around.

 

“Sorry, Veronica,” Keith said as soon as he calmed down enough to speak, “but I would never have agreed to it. I was already in love with your baby brother, even back then.”

 

Lance buried his head into his free hand with a weak groan, as if it would magically make him disappear. But Keith was quick to pull his head closer to press a soothing, lingering kiss to his temple.

 

A few knowing chuckles came to his ears, but he couldn’t think of anything past the sensation of Keith’s lips against his temple. It was just too good, too natural. And the way Keith casually announced that he was in love with him, so casually like it was the easiest thing in the world definitely threw him.

 

But, he couldn’t find that he minded. Keith was the type of man who would already know his feelings and not be afraid to share them. It was one of the things he loved about him.

 

Man, he was in love with this boy.

 

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, until Lance started to help clear the dishes, like he always did. Keith was quick to follow in his footsteps, but mama halted the both of them with her firm words; “We’ve got this. _You two_ go enjoy yourselves.”

 

Keith immediately straightened up with wide eyes, and said “yes, ma’am” in the same way he would respond to a superior officer. That made everyone laugh out loud, and mama flushed with a smile, but Lance was quick to pull him away before Veronica or Rachel could start to make fun of him for it.

 

Keith’s cheeks were still red by the time they made it out onto the front porch. “Quiznak,” he muttered, and leaned heavily back against the railing, burying his head in his hands. “Did that just happen?”

 

“It did,” Lance replied with an easy chuckle, inserting himself into the space between Keith’s legs. “But don’t worry, it’s cute that you’re intimidated by my mama.” he soothed, and tapped Keith’s wrists until he uncovered his face again. “To be honest, we all are. Self preservation and all that. If we weren’t, I’m not sure any of us would have made it into adulthood.”

 

His words brought an easy laugh out of Keith, which made Lance smile. Quiznak, he’d never tire of listening to this boy laugh. He put his hand onto Keith’s chest as his breathing evened out, feeling the warmth and solidness of the man before him. Feeling the rhythmic thumping of his heart against his palm was soothing, and made everything seem more real, especially when Keith didn’t pull away. If anything, he leaned into his touch.

 

One of Keith’s hands came up to cover Lance’s, and Lance jerked slightly at how cold Keith’s hand felt. “Jeez, Keith, what are you, an ice cube?” he grouched, and pulled both of his hands between his, hoping to warm them up.

 

Keith let him, a slight smile tugging a corner of his lips upwards. “I would be if this is the treatment I’d get.” he said slyly, and leaned forwards so their foreheads were nearly touching.

 

Lance gasped shallowly at the almost contact. He couldn’t decide if he needed more distance, or less of it. So he just stood practically still, scarcely even breathing, watching Keith’s every move with rapt attention.

 

Vibrant violet eyes took in every inch of his face, lingering on his eyes before travelling down to his lips. A pink tongue that Lance had only ever seen brief flashes of peeked out to wet Keith’s lips, and Lance’s own lips went dry at the sight.

 

“Keith?” Lance whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Before, in there… Did you--”

 

But before either of them could make another move, the front door slammed open, causing both men to lurch apart, whirling around to face the doorway with wide eyes.

 

“Come play a game with us, Keith!” Sylvio exclaimed.

 

“Please?” Nadia tacked on to her brother’s request, complete with puppy dog eyes that Lance knew would be trouble some day.

 

Keith was fortunately a little more immune to her wishes, and looked over to Lance to see if it was okay. With a sigh, Lance gave a brief nod, and Keith turned back to the kids with a smile. “Okay, what do you want to play?” he asked, offering his hand out for them to take.

 

Nadia instantly grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling him back into the house so fast he stumbled a little. Sylvio was quick to follow, leaving the front door open for Lance to follow.

 

Lance watched them go with a fond smile on his face. Rather than immediately follow them, he turned and took up Keith’s spot on the railing, watching the sun as it started to kiss the distant horizon. He knew his family would love his boyfriend, but, he just never really considered _how much._ He hadn’t been expecting to share him tonight.

 

But, of all the people who could steal him to hang out with him, he was glad it was his niece and nephew. He had been the most worried about them getting to know Keith as his boyfriend, and how they would take him. And obviously he was worried about how his parents would take Keith. Sure, they respected and admired him as the leader of Voltron, and an instrumental figure in the change of galran society and his actions with the Blade… But as their son’s boyfriend? That’s a whole other matter.

 

Well, bringing flowers was a good move, Lance had to admit. Who knew Keith could be so smooth?

 

With that thought, Lance turned and went back into the house, to see what Nadia and Sylvio had dragged his poor boyfriend into doing.

 

He met Luis and Lisa in the hallway, lingering in the doorway to the living room watching whatever was happening inside. As soon as he stepped up beside them, Lisa put her hand on his arm with a smile. “You picked a good one, Lance.” she said softly, never tearing her eyes from the sight inside.

 

When he finally looked into the room, he saw what she was talking about.

 

Sylvio was sitting as close to Keith as he physically could without being on his lap, while Nadia had actually curled up in the space between his parted thighs. Both boys each clutched a controller, staring avidly at the television while a multiplayer game ran in front of them. Lance thought he recognized it as one of the racing games the kids liked to play, but he hadn’t yet played it himself. Usually they didn’t like sharing the second controller with anyone else, but Nadia gave up her controller so Keith could play a round.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Lance whispered back, and squeezed her hand.

 

Luis clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t let him get away.”

 

“Trust me,” Lance swore, his eyes only on Keith as he said, “I won’t.” He left them in the hallway as he made his way into the living room, stopping behind the couch to simply watch them play.

 

It looked to be a three lap racing game, full of colours and weird shells flying around. Keith let Sylvio win, and did his damndest to keep all the other competitors away, and still managed to snag second place. Lance waited until both of their cars had crossed the finish line before speaking; “Guess it’s not just simulators that you’re good at driving.”

 

Keith tilted his head back to look up at Lance, a cocky smile on his lips. “Guess not.”

 

“Hey, Keith?” Nadia waited until his attention was turned back to her before asking, “Can I please play a round now?”

 

“Of course.” Keith passed the controller back to her, and smiled slightly when she leaned back into his chest to play. His head rolled back to look up at Lance, before asking, “Do you want to join us for a few rounds?”

 

Lance sighed like it was hugely taxing on him, before launching up and over the couch, landing beside the group with a bounce. “Just a few rounds.” he easily relented. As the next race warmed up, he poked Nadia’s cheek, pulling a giggle out of her before saying, “I want some time with my boyfriend too, y’know.”

 

“But you get to see him _all the time,_ ” Nadia rebutted, not tearing her eyes from the screen for even a moment as the race started. “We only get to see him when he comes over.”

 

Keith hummed consideringly. “She’s not wrong. You have to invite me over more often, now. Nadia’s orders.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes with a smile. “You know you’re welcome here any time. I love having you here.” He reached around Nadia to poke Sylvio’s side. “If he comes over more often, you shouldn’t get to hog him so much tonight.”

 

“Whatever,” Sylvio grouched, and swatted Lance’s hand away, costing him a place in the race.

 

They sat there for a few races, the only noise coming from the tv as they played their game. Nadia, ever the thoughtful one, offered Lance and Keith her controller to see if they wanted to play, which they both declined. It was more fun watching the kids have fun anyways.

 

After Sylvio won his third race in a row, Lance tugged at Nadia’s sleeve, pulling her gaze away from the tv. “Okay, my turn to have Keith.”

 

Both his niece and nephew whined, trying to give Lance their best puppy dog eyes. “But, _Uncle Lance,_ ” Sylvio whined.

 

“Nope.” Lance held firm.

 

“But, look at us. We’re all comfy.” Nadia added, settling even further into Keith’s chest.

 

Keith chuckled fondly, and pressed a swift kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve had fun playing with you guys, but your uncle needs me. I’ll make sure to spend some more time with you before I leave, okay?”

 

She sat there with her arms crossed for a few more long moments, before finally shifting off of his lap with a pout.

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at her disgruntled expression. “Since when is Keith your favourite? I thought Uncle Lancey Lance was the best.”

 

“Referring to yourself in third person?” Keith questioned with a smirk, earning a smack in the arm from Lance.

 

“I don’t pick favourites, Uncle Lance.” Sylvio cut in seriously.

 

Nadia was quick to say, “Neither do I!”

 

“Of course not.” Keith chuckled, ruffling Sylvio's hair before standing up from the couch with a small groan. But he was quick to turn back towards Lance with a smile and an offered hand. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Lance hummed thoughtfully, and took his hand, letting Keith do all the work to pull him up and off of the couch. “We’ll figure something out.” he shrugged, and held fast onto Keith’s hand, using it to pull him out of the house.

 

The sun had completely dipped past the horizon, turning the sky purple, a colour Lance considered to be his favourite as of late. It cast the wraparound porch in shadow, but he knew the lights strung around the railing would come on when it got too dark.

 

“Is that a swing?” Keith asked, pulling Lance from his thoughts.

 

Lance gave Keith’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah. Wanna sit on it?”

 

Keith gave a slight nod, and pulled Lance towards the swing with a slight spring in his step. He sat down on it a little too heavily, causing the seat to swing out. He flailed a bit, trying to keep his bearings, and the wide eyed face he made caused Lance to break out laughing loudly at his boyfriend’s adorableness.

 

“Quit laughing at me, dork.” Keith chuckled slightly, his cheeks tinged pink even in the fading light.

 

“I’m not laughing _at_ you if you’re laughing with me.” Lance rebutted, poking at his chest before sitting down beside him, much more carefully so the swing wouldn’t swing out wildly beneath them.

 

Once Lance was settled, Keith readjusted their hands so they were comfortably twined again, and let their hands rest between them on the swing seat. He didn’t say anything to fill the silence, but it wasn’t awkward, not between them. They’d been through thick and thin, practically _everything_ the universe could try to throw at them, and yet here they sat. It was just nice to be in the moment and exist in each other’s presence.

 

Lance shifted slowly so his back was pressed to Keith’s side, and Keith shifted as well so they could sit back to chest, with Keith’s back pressed against the side of the swing. With a sigh, Lance settled back against his chest, feeling each rise and fall of Keith’s chest with warm satisfaction. Keith wrapped his arms around him, his hands cupping around Lance’s as they settled in comfortably on the swing together.

 

They simply sat there, listening to the other’s soft breathing as the sky got darker around them, the stars starting to grace the sky. The lights coiled around the railing flickered on, bathing the couple in a soft glow as they rocked slowly from side to side on the swing.

 

After a while, Lance finally spoke again, adding to the soft tranquility they’d built around them. “Hey, did… Did you mean what you said? In there?” He asked cautiously.

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Well… That you were already in love with me, even back then.”

 

Keith didn’t even hesitate to say “Yes. Every word.”

 

Lance let his head fall forwards, absorbing Keith’s words. That meant… “You’ve loved me for that long?...Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you into anything.” Keith said quietly, his breath tickling the back of Lance’s exposed neck. It was almost like he was scared about breaking the tranquil space they’d created around them. “If you knew about my feelings, I thought it might pressure you into thinking differently of me. And, if you _did_ like me back, I wanted you to come to that conclusion on your own. At your own time, on your own terms.”

 

“Keith…” Lance murmured, and rubbed his thumbs over Keith’s hands soothingly.

 

A soft kiss was pressed to the back of Lance’s neck, and he shuddered with a pleasant sigh. “Oh god.”

 

Keith didn’t pause at Lance’s words, they seemed to spur him on, his lips trailing up to the base of his skull, arms tightening when Lance shuddered again in his arms.

 

Not wanting to waste another moment, Lance twisted until he was facing Keith again. He was sure his cheeks were flushed and his eyes showed _far_ too much emotion, but Keith deserved to see how much he affected him. He took one of his hands from Keith’s grasp, and lifted it until it was cupping the side of Keith’s face, his thumb tracing over his scar. He made sure that he was looking into his eyes as he said, “I love you, too.”

 

Keith sucked in a breath, looking properly stunned by Lance’s words. But, he was quick to recover, flashing Lance a blinding smile before leaning in to take the words from his lips himself.

 

All of the air in Lance’s lungs was sucked out when their lips met, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Keith could take everything Lance had to give, and he’d give it gladly. The way Keith’s lips moved against his, tracing along his cupid’s bow with wondrous reverence made his insides melt in the best way.

 

When they parted, only far enough that their noses still brushed, Keith breathed out a shaky exhale. “Wow,” he whispered, chuckling breathlessly. “Just… Wow.”

 

“I know.” Lance replied just as breathlessly. He couldn’t help but giggle at Keith’s awestruck expression, but he was nearly positive that his own face was a mirror image. “That was amazing.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Keith was quick to counter, an easy smile on his lips as he made his boyfriend blush. His hands came up to caress the sides of Lance’s face, lingering over the apples of his cheeks and the curve of his bottom lip. Violet eyes flickered all over his face as he said, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but whatever it is, I’ll keep doing it.”

 

“‘Deserve’ me?” Lance ducked his head, hiding from Keith’s intense gaze. “That makes me sound like I’m worth more than I am.”

 

Cool, calloused fingers hooked under his chin to pull Lance’s gaze up to meet Keith’s again, forcing him to see the sincerity as Keith said, “You are the worthiest person I’ve ever met, Lance.” He leaned forwards to press a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth to further assure him of the fact. “You mean the world to me. And I would spend the rest of our lives telling you that.”

 

The rest of their lives? Lance’s eyes widened at the thought, but he quickly realized that it was something he’d been hoping for for as long as he could remember. Someone to put him first, and love him just as much as he loved them. So, he said the only thing he could:

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??? I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and honestly, now that VLD is done, Keith and Lance are going to be _huge_ parts of my life for years to come.
> 
> If you didn't know, I'm working on a **massive** [Voltron/Breath of the Wild crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/763668), and the first fic in the three fic series is close to completion. Consider checking it out!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here, or come find me on social media! You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
